No More Than Friend
by Madara Ootsutsuki
Summary: Brief introduction, can make his heart stolen, adrift distances of 2 years, and thoughts about maturity make it can be coupled with the girl.


**Begin.**

Mata tersebut terpejam. Menikmati tiap belaian angin lembut pada wajah nya. Terpaan angin tersebut membuat helai – helai surai pirangnya bergerak searah dengan datangnya angin itu.

Naruto, nama pemuda tersebut memikirkan kembali awal pertama bertemu dengan gadis tersebut, gadis yang membuatnya terus menerus memikirkan gadis tersebut. Gadis yang terus menerus membuat hatinya gelisah.

 _ **Flash Back On**_

Naruto berjalan menyisiri jalan Konoha yang merupakan kota yang berada dekat dengan Yamata dan Komura lebih tepatnya berada di Fukuoka.

Naruto berjalan sambil mendengarkan Earphone yang mengalunkan lagu Stitches by Shawn Mendes

 _"_ _You watch me bleed until I can't breathe_

 _I'm shaking, falling onto my knees_

 _And now that I'm without your kisses_

 _I'll be needing stitches_

 _Tripping over myself,_

 _Aching, begging you to come help_

 _And now that I'm without your kisses_

 _I'll be needing stitches "_

Naruto masih mendengarkan lagu tersebut, padahal dia hanya tanpa sengaja mendengarkan lagu tersebut lewat M*V Yang sedang memutarkan Video Clip lagu tersebut.

Naruto memejamkan mata sambil menikmati suara merdu dari Shawn Mendes Hingga.

.

.

.

 _ **" Brukk "**_

Naruto lantas menghentikan pejaman matanya saat merasakan dia seperti menabrak sesuatu, Naruto lantas mengalihkan pandangannya kebawah, hingga dua menemukan bahwa seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang dengan poni menutupi dahi, mata berwarna kemerahan terjatuh di hadapannya Gadis itu memakai kaos abu - abu dengan kemeja kotak - kotak yang didominasi warna biru muda..., untuk bawahannya dia memakai hotpant berwarna hijau kebiruan., membuat style nya terlihat fresh dan eye-catching, ditambah dengan sepatu sneakers berwarna kuning dengan tali sepatu yang warnanya senada dengan kemeja yang ia pakai.

" Gomen, aku tak melihat, karna mendengarkan lagu. Sekali lagi gomen, apa kau terluka ?. "

Ucap Naruto berjongkok agar dapat melihat keadaan perempuan tersebut

" Aku tak apa - apa. " Ucap Perempuan tersebut.

Perempuan tersebut lantas Berdiri dari acara jatuhnya, Naruto yang melihat itu pun membantu gadis itu dengan mengulurkan tangannya, tetapi di tepis.

" Apa yang kau lakukan ? Aku hanya ingin membantu mu. "

" Tak perlu, aku bisa sendiri. " Balas Gadis tersebut.

Gadis tersebut lantas Berdiri dan pergi, meninggalkan Naruto di tempat tersebut, tanpa mengetahui bahwa dompet nya terjatuh,

 _ **Scan move**_

Gadis tersebut melangkah melewati Sosok sendiri di tempat tersebut. Dirinya melangkah melewati bahu jalan Konoha, Hanya satu tujuan, yaitu Mini Market yang berada di daerah yang ia tempati.

Gadis tersebut kemudian berhenti melangkah, melihat ke atas, Dirinya melihat sebuah plank bertuliskan _Mini Market,_ Gadis tersebut melangkah memasuki Mini market, Mengambil beberapa bahan yang ia perlu kan, Gadis tersebut melangkah ke kasir untuk membayar barang yang akan ia beli,

Meraba saku belakangnya. Tidak ada, ya kata itu tepat untuk menggambarkan bahwa dompetnya tidak ada di saku belakangnya, merogoh lebih dalam, tetap tidak ada.

" Semua Sebesar 1000 ¥ ".

Gadis tersebut masih merogoh saku belakangnya memeriksa semua saku celannya, tetapi tidak ada,

Hanya satu yang berada dipikirannya, Pemuda tadi mencopet dirinya.

" Nona, Apa ini dompet mu ?. "

 _ **Normal Scan**_

" Nona, apa ini dompet mu ?. "

Gadis tersebut lansung berbalik dan melihat ke arah Naruto..

" Tolong ! Ada pencuri dompet !. " Teriak Gadis tersebut.

Orang orang yang berada disekitar _Mini Market_ pun berbondong bondong berlari ke arah Naruto, Naruto yang melihatnya pun ingin memberi penjelasan agar dirinya selamat.

" T-Tunggu, ini tidak seperti yang kalian bayangkan " Ucap Naruto Gugup, dan takut.

Orang - Orang yang melihatpun tidak ambil peduli dengan ucapan Naruto dan...

 **Buag...**

 **Buag...**

 _ **Flash Back Off**_

 **No More Than Friend.  
**

Naruto belongs Masashi Kishimoto

But this fic belongs Madara Ootsutsuki.

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Slight Romance, Angst.

Summary : Brief introduction, can make his heart stolen, adrift distances of 2 years, and thoughts about maturity make it can be coupled with the girl.

Warn : Typo, Bad Summary, Miss Typo, No lemon but Yes Lime.

" Haa... Pertemuan yang tidak mengasikkan. "

Ucap Naruto setelah mengingat - ingat awal pertemuannya dengan Gadis yang selalu menghantui pikirannya, Entah kenapa rasanya Dia mengalami jatuh cinta.

Dan di awal pertemuan Itu dia bisa merasakan rasa cinta kembali setelah putus dari kekasih yang putus karna kesalahannya.

 _ **Flash Back On.**_

" J-jadi begitu, Gomen, kukira kau telah mencuri dompetku. "

Ucap Gadis tersebut setelah mengetahui kebenarannya, bahwa Naruto tidak memiliki niat jahat, tetapi ingin mengembalikan dompet tersebut.

" Tidak apa - apa, aku tahu pasti kau panik saat mengetahui bahwa dompet mu menghilang, dan dalam keadaan itu kau hanya berpikir pendek. "

Ucap Naruto. Saat ini mereka berada di Sebuah Cafe, Setelah kejadian di _Keroyok_ masa, Naruto di bawa ke Kantor polisi setempat, Dan Naruto pun menjelaskan yang terjadi, hingga itu semua terbukti kesalah pahaman. Lalu gadis ini pun membawa Naruto ke Cafe untuk meminta maaf.

" Apa kah masih Sakit ?. "

Tanya Gadis tersebut.

" Sedikit, tapi tidak apa - apa, Oh iya, kita belum mengetahui nama masing masing kan ?, Nama ku Naruto Uzumaki, nama mu ?. "

" Nama ku, Reina Shitori, Yoroshiku Uzumaki - san "

Setelah perkenalan itu pun Mereka bertukar No. Phone dan tanpa Naruto sadari dia terjerat benang cinta kepada Reina.

 _ **Flash Back Off**_

 **TBC.**

Saya tahu ini pendek but ini hanya bagian awal, saya masih membutuhkan tanggapan.. Squeal ? Maybe Yes if you know my another account.

So, Berikan kritik atau tanggapan kalian.

Madara out


End file.
